candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 22/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 57 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 21/Dreamworld | next = 23/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 22 (Dreamworld) 'is the second level of Honey Hot Tub and the fifth ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and score at least 20,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The icing blocks your path, but it can be easily destroyed. The only real problem is the move count. It is very low that it is possible to fail this level. But it is still easy though. *Since moon struck is now present in the level, this makes it easier to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: move left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply break the icing and use combinations to bring down the ingredients. It should be extremely simple. *Keep the moon scale balanced, although you may finish the level before that is even a worry. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Hard *' Difficulty:' Very Hard (Insanely Hard) 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to the high two and three star target scores. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 70,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 650.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 350.00% compared to its Reality counterpart which is the one star target score in this level. This can make it hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,680 points per move (40,000 points / 15 moves = 2,666.67 points per move) for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,680 points per move (70,000 points / 15 moves = 4,666.67 points per move) for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). Note: the amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,140 points per striped candy has be earned from cascades. *While the regular icings are not hard to clear, they will consume moves which are much needed for creating plenty of special candies. *With respect to the two star target score, 15 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet that target score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. However, this can be negated because to get to the moon struck, at least 42,000 points are wasted (14 moves x 3,000 points per move = 42,000 points). Note: this does not include the activation of the striped candies created which will give more points. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Walkthroughs Gallery Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Easy levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with single moonstruck